EP-A-1103395 discloses a vehicle roll control system in which a pair of directional valves and a pressure control valve are used to control the movement of the piston of a hydraulic actuator. During a change in cornering (left to right turn or vice versa), the switching of the directional valves has to be controlled in such a manner that roll control of the vehicle is discontinuous.